1. Field
The present invention relates to applications of linear motors, and in particular to capturing energy from a rail car using a linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To maintain a safe downhill speed, railroad freight trains dissipate significant amounts of energy as brake wear and heat. Freight trains are typically over 100 cars long with four locomotives and weigh over 15 million pounds. Thus a need exists to harness this dissipated energy.